


Kanon The Ghost Whisperer

by DragonLapis



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Murder Mystery, Paranormal, ghost - Freeform, takes place in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: She wondered into one of the rooms and to her surprise, she saw a couple of girls there. She noted that their outfits were around the era 2000 to 2018 she believed. They would have been normal if it wasn't gash marks throughout their bodies...





	Kanon The Ghost Whisperer

Kanon shakily held the flashlight as she wondered into the abandoned building, exploring every crack of the place. Normally she wouldn't do this , but her curiosity got the best of her once she read some online articles. She knew known five murders were commited in this very building. None of them were ever solved and the case is still opened to this very day. All of them were females and she could almost envisioned them as she walked farther in. The air was so intense and sense of dread lurking within it. She looked at her arm and noticed goosebumps forming. She was scared and regretted doing this alone.

And yet she couldn't stop. She wondered into one of the rooms and to her surprise, she saw a couple of girls there. She noted that their outfits were around the era 2000 to 2018 she believed. They would have been normal if it wasn't gash marks throughout their bodies. She dropped her flashlight in shock and one of the girls seemingly heard her as they turned her towards her. Her blood stained blond hair and yellows eyes full of life. She wore a torn blue overalls with a red shirt with white stripes. Her eyes were soft as she said "Hello!"

Kanon was be on scared and she was visiblely shaking. She wasn't stupid, she knew what they are. They were the ghosts of the murdered victims from all of those years ago. She remembered seeing their pictures , but they never revealed their names. The blond girl walked closer to the blue haired girl and she backed away. One of the other ghosts noticed her fear and placed a hand onto the blond girl's shoulder, stopping her. "Give her some space Kokoro, can't you see she's sacred?" The black haired girl whispered softly and the ghost now know as "Kokoro" backed away from the frightened teen.

The tall purple haired girl walked up to the now crying teen, wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. For a ghost, her hands were soft and warm... She was being gentle, the exact opposite she thought it would be. "Don't worry my kitten, I promise we don't mean any harm" She spoke. Something about the girl's voice calmed Kanon down as she took a deep breath. She looked up and saw the others, hesitantly walking towards Kanon, in fear of scarying the poor girl even more. They felt real...Way too real..

Kanon didn't know what to think as the other ghost introduced themselves to the living girl. She learned their names were Kaoru, Misaki , and Kokoro. The more time she was with them, the more comfortable she was once she realized they weren't evil. "U-um.. Sorry for asking , b-but what year did you die?" Kanon asked shifting her eyes to the ground as the other ghosts began to think. "Honestly....I don't remember much. I don't know who I was, my plans were, and how I died" Misaki answered for the rest of the group. The other two agreed to her statement. Kanon felt bad for them, she couldn't even picture what it was be like if she was in their shoes.

She felt a ringing coming from her head and tapped on the side to answer the call. "Hello?" The three ghosts watched in confusion as Kanon talked to someone without the use of a phone. Then they began to wonder on what year it is... When she was done, she turned to them, telling them she had to leave. They nodded and before she exit the room, Misaki grabbed her arm, stopping her in her play.

"S-sorry for stopping you , but... Can you come again tommorow or another day" She asked softly with a hint of worry. Kanon was the only person can see them and possibly a new friend. Maybe just maybe...She can help them remember. "O-of course!" Kanon answered without thinking. She waved them goodbye before leaving the area with a goal in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes time in the year of 3018. I always wanted to try and write something more futuristic. So that's how this fanfic was born.


End file.
